


Apologize

by vat7k



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: Hilbert squeezed his eyes shut until he finally broke. "No! I am sick of how you act like nothing happened!"N x HILBERT SHIPPERS DNI
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 1





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> N x HILBERT SHIPPERS DNI  
> n is and adult abd hilbert is a minor
> 
> Google is free people

Hilbert squeezed his eyes shut until he finally broke. "No! I am sick of how you act like nothing happened! You ruined me. You dragged me through so much when I was fourteen. You traumatized me. Do you have any idea, any? About how scared of you I used to be. I couldn't go anywhere without being scared that I'd run into you." Hilbert paused and took a shaky breath. "You're my brother and I love you but it hurts so much to think about. It's weird that you've never apologized for what you put me through." The brunette rubbed the back of his hand at his eyes, trying to rid the tears of his eyes.

N swallowed nervously. "Hilbert…" he started, "I never mean to- I never thought- I'm sorry. You're right. I should have never put you through that." The man pauses, trying to figure out his words before continuing, "I never meant to ruin things." N's apologetic look turned to one of slight hurt and anger. "But you haven't been entirely fair either. It made me really upset when you left for two years. Why didn't you say anything? You didn't even leave a message or anything. You just… left. So how do you think that makes me feel?"

Hilbert looked away from his brother in shame. He was right. He shouldn't have left without notice. Especially for two years. "I just-- I wanted to come back but- when I had heard about Nate and everything that had happened. Well I- I just thought that you guys didn't need me anymore. There was no need for the old hero of Unova; Not if Nate was around." He weakly shrugged his shoulders.

N sighs. "Hilbert, of course I need you. You're my brother." The man brings the boy into a hug and that's when he breaks. Hilbert's cries slowly turn into loud sobs as N just holds him. N feels a few tears of his own fall down his face as he rubs the other boy's back. Despite this, N smiles and says, "I'm so sorry. I won't hurt you again" Hilbert weakly nods as he knows, N would never lie to him.


End file.
